Rivers of Time
by naminesoraluv
Summary: They say love will find a way, no matter how many times have passed. The question though is it really true? Set in modern day, Jeanne is a college student who keeps on having strange dreams about historical times and a handsome man who she can't ever seem to remember when she wakes up, a trip to France makes her realize there's more to her silly dreams than meets the eye? R&R plz
1. The maiden called Jeanne

A/N: **I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of it's characters, this is a work of fan fiction. Please read and I hope you enjoy it. As always reviews are welcomed criticism also. One more thing I use the nations names and their human names interchangibly so I hope it won't be to confusing. The first chapter is about Jeanne/ Joan :)  
**

"_DON'T DO IT!"_

_She turned her head and saw a blond haired man trying to push his way through the crowd, a panicked look evident on his face. He came! She smiled and whispered a prayer of thanks to God. She turned back her attention to the man who was being held back by a few other men, her executioners poured oil all over her white gown and a man wearing black came closer with a torch in his hand._

"_STOP IT! LET ME GO!" she felt her lip quiver at his pain stacking screams, she wouldn't die with regrets not now, not never. She held her head high with pride, no one would see her scream or cry in terror, she wouldn't give those villains the pleasure of enjoying killing her. She turned her head to the blond haired man who was crying in anguish, and smiled, though she hadn't intended it a few tears fell from her eyes. Not for her impending death, no she was much too proud for that, she was crying for him. She cried for all the memories of them she cherished, she was grateful for the time they spent together and would forever love them._

"_Merci Francis! Merci pour le temps que nous avons passé ensemble! __Au revoir mon ami! Adieu! Vive la France__!" she yelled out as the man with the torch lit the fire wood and as she felt the heat consume her entity and the touch of death grew stronger, she looked back at the man she loved one last time. Her eyes began to dim and a smile rested on her face as her conscious faded._

"_JEANNE!"_

Jeanne jolted from her sleep in sweat as she touched her arms and shivered, that dream was occurring more frequent over the past six months. She didn't know who those people were or that man who kept crying out to her from the crowd. She sighed and settled back down into the bed, her head was pounding from the sudden jolt and she placed a pillow over her head to keep the light from the morning's sun at bay.

There was a knock on the door, followed by a voice

"Jeanne? Jeanne it's time to get up! The bus is leaving soon! Jeanne!" it was Amanda Randolph, her best friend from since high school. Jeanne sighed and slowly made her way out of her comforters. She went straight to the bathroom in her room and took a quick hot shower, brushed her teeth, dried, changed into her clothes and was out the door within the span of fifteen minutes.

Amanda was outside waiting for her, she had a slight annoyed look on her face as her best friend trudged up to her casually, their bus was waiting on them and their teacher had cussed her off for keeping him behind schedule to which she had to apologize for her friend's tardiness.

"Jeanne I thought you would have never finished, hurry or we'll have to endure another of Mr. Edison's rants." She grimaced and pulled her best friend along before the girl could open her mouth, Jeanne sighed and allowed herself to be pulled along by her British friend.

Once they got on the bus, their French teacher Mr. Edison scowled at the duo in irritation. He was a man of short patience which was especially obvious when dealing with students he didn't particularly care for, sadly this was the case for the two teens who were almost always on the receiving end of their teacher's verbal abuse.

"Nice to see you two could **finally **join us, I was about to tell Mr. Parkinson here to go ahead and drive off." He said haughtily, Jeanne looked at him and then at her watch. She frowned in disbelief,

"Sir, the bus isn't supposed to be leaving until another ten minutes, may I ask what's the rush to go now?" she asked carefully, her teacher had a short fuse that none of the students dared to mess around with except Jeanne, intentionally or not she would still end up getting chewed out.

"If you must know Ms. Claude, I have a thing for reaching to my destinations on time therefore we must always leave before the appointed time to reach **for **the appointed time, doesn't that make sense Ms. Claude? If it didn't I could understand after all you are nearly always late for the class." He said shaking his raven hair.

Jeanne was about to reply with a witty comment but was stopped by Amanda's warning look. She sighed and nodded.

"I understand sir I will do better from now on." Jeanne said clenching her fists at her side, he gave her a grunt of approval and Jeanne quickly scouted the area for a seat for her and Amanda. Her breath hitched as she realized that the only seats that were unoccupied were right next to Ludwig Steinway.

It wasn't that Jeanne disliked Ludwig, oh no in fact she quite liked him…. **A LOT. **Her cheeks reddened drastically and she looked around again for unoccupied seats hoping to find one somewhere else. No such luck.

"Hey Ludwig are those seats available?" Amanda asked walking up to the youth. He shook his head and smiled.

"Yes Miss Randolph, Ms. Claude you can have a seat as well if you'd like." He said kindly, Amanda grinned and sat down leaving only the middle seat available, which was right next to Ludwig. Jeanne paled and looked at her friend in horror, but the brunette avoided her gaze by texting on her phone, how convenient. Jeanne walked down slowly, her heart pounding in her chest as she got closer. The German teen was reading a French vocabulary book and muttering the different phrases in his head.

Jeanne felt her palms go sweaty as she sat down carefully in her seat, the seats on the bus were so close that their shoulders were touching causing her heart to almost shoot of her chest. Jeanne lips were quivering as she started playing with her hands to distract herself from flushing dark red. Next to her Amanda was silently observing her best friend's anxiety and started feeling guilty, she had meant to give her friend the opportunity to talk to her crush but obviously that wasn't going well as Jeanne looked like she was about to throw up. Amanda turned her head to her friend and leaned in closely and whispered

"_Do you want to exchange Jeanne? You look like your gonna blow chunks." _Jeanne looked at Ludwig from the corner of her eye with shame and looked back at her friend and nodded, the oblivious teen didn't notice the two girls getting up slightly and switching seats.

Jeanne sighed in dismay, she was a huge tomboy who got asked out by a handful of guys, and some girls, but she always rejected them because she was more interested in sports and fencing, it was like that from the time she was in junior high up until her college days. Well that was before she met Ludwig, she felt what the girls who had crushes in high school used to talk about. That heart pounding feeling when he was near, the sense of joy when she saw his face, elation every time he spoke to her. She had it all, it was no doubt she liked him but she was far too embarrassed at the thought of asking him out like her friend Mei did with Lao.

She had let her hair grow past her shoulder over the years, mainly due to the fact that she was nearly always too busy to have a social life and the dread of having being mistaken as a guy on numerous occasions. She played with the ends of her hair and her mind drifted off to that dream she had of herself being burned at the stake and she frowned.

Who was that strange man crying out to her? Who were those people and why was she being killed like one of those witches from the Salem Witch Trials? None of it made sense and made her head hurt to try and remember. Amanda looked over at her friend and saw Jeanne frowning, she looked at her confused, was she annoyed with her for sitting by Ludwig?

"Jeanne? Jeanne? Hello!" she asked waving her hand in front of her face causing the blond to jump slightly. She looked at Amanda's worried face and smiled,

"Don't worry so much Amanda, I feel fine just a little tired that's all." She gave a reassuring smile and sunk back into the chair trying to get as comfortable, the trip was sure to be long and she needed all the rest she could get.

At the airport

Jeanne opened her tired eyes and peeled herself from the chair after being shaken by Amanda. She sighed, got up and took out her suitcase from the back of the bus. She usually was ecstatic about the idea of travelling but for some reason she couldn't get excited, in a sense she had been feeling quite depressed since her birthday back in April and it lasted till now. She hopped of the bus and look at Vancouver International, the airport seemed so full of life with its influx of visitors from all over the world. She smiled as she saw twins running around an older child who seemed annoyed, the two younger children hugged the older girl's waist and asked for a kiss, the girl looked like she was trying to hold back a smile but to no avail she stooped down and kissed their cheeks causing the twins to squeal in delight.

She was never blessed with any siblings due to her mother being so on with age when she had her at 37 but she had cousins who acted as her siblings so she never complained.

After two hours, Jeanne stretched her limbs which were getting stiff and yawned loudly, Mr. Edison gave her a disapproving look and opened his mouth to lecture but was stopped, thankfully, by the announcement of their plane boarding call. Jeanne hopped over to Amanda's side and the two teens looked at the magazine she was reading, a Gucci model was on the front page wearing barely anything save for a blazer and, in Jeanne's honest opinion, a skirt that was too short to the point it barely covered her buttocks.

"Lina Florentine is the prettiest model ever! She looks like she's not from this world look at how shocking blue her eyes are!" Amanda declared pointing to the platinum blond model, Jeanne agreed, she was extremely beautiful with her long curly platinum blond hair and her perfectly pouted pale pink lips, she also had the iciest blue eyes that she ever saw that stared into a person's very soul.

"She is pretty indeed, but you do know most of those models most likely either bleached their hair to look like this or this picture is extremely photo shopped most likely this is the same for this model ." Jeanne admitted honestly, Amanda adamantly defended the model.

"No way not Lina! She's natural all the way I just know it!" she argued, Jeanne put her hands up in defense.

"Hey I'm just telling the truth, all models have had something fake on them at one point of the other Am, it's a fact. Sorry for upsetting you." She said politely, she should have remembered that Amanda would get all up in arms, she was a lover of fashion and all things feminine unlike Jeanne who would have rather have a good book on a couch in yoga pants and a tank top.

"I'm sorry as well J, it's just that Lina and I knew each other from since we were kids and this is how she looked back then, she hasn't changed Jeanne, she has always looked like a little Barbie doll nothing has changed!" she said smiling sadly, linking her arms with Jeanne's who was surprised at the revelation.

"You know the highest paid teen model? Why are you only telling me that now?" she asked in disbelief as they walked towards the checking station, Jeanne gave the gate attendant her passport and ticket and afterwards Amanda did the same.

"I never thought it mattered." She shrugged and walked into the plane with Jeanne close beside her, Jeanne looked at her plane ticket and went to her seat number, Amanda, unfortunately, had another seat away from her close to the beginning of the plane. Jeanne sighed and went to the empty seats and sat down by the window and looked out, the sky was darkening from rain clouds. She just hoped whoever she sat next to would be interesting.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise!" a cheerful voice interrupted her thoughts, her eyes widened with recognition and she turned slowly to the owner of the voice.

Ludwig!

"Oh um is your seat here?" she asked before mentally smacking her forehead, what a dumb question. Smooth move Jeanne! Ludwig didn't seem to mind and smiled

"Yes actually it is, do you mind if I sit next to you? I don't particularly like being by the aisle the constant footsteps disrupts my chain of thought when I write." Jeanne looked at him surprised,

"You write?" He looked down embarrassed, he nodded and pulled out a small black book, he looked at it and sighed

"Yes but I'm afraid I'm not that good though…" he murmured smiling wryly, Jeanne looked curiously at his book and he looked at it as well frowning.

"I would show you but I'm afraid there's a lot of personal things in here, Es tut mir leid Ms. Claude." He said apologetically, Jeanne tried not to show her confusion but it obviously didn't work as he quickly rephrased his sentence

"Ah! I'm sorry, I still have a habit of incorporating German into my speech even though you're not German. I said I'm sorry Ms. Claude in German, sorry for not being wiser in speaking to you." He said smiling, a faint blush present on his cheeks. Jeanne blushed back, looked away and swallowed nervously

"Ms. Claude-"

"Jeanne." She said looking back at him, he looked startled.

"I want you to call me by my first name Ludwig, we are friends… right?" she was now feeling slightly afraid at the answer. He tilted his head in surprise before smiling.

"Of course we are! If Jeanne is what you want me to call you then I shall call you Jeanne from now on!" he said grinning. Jeanne smiled back and began humming a tune, it seemed this trip was turning out better than expected.

_Jeanne was walking in the halls of the palace, she had just got back from battle and was feeling depressed. _

_They had lost 150 men on the battle field yesterday and she was ashamed coming back, how could she bear to see the families of the deceased knowing her carelessness caused those deaths? She vowed to protect all her men, yet she failed them. Betrayed their trust, the trust of their family, she loathed herself. As she passed the sick room she saw her men lying on the ground being attended to by nurses who were trying to pay attention to all the injured. Most of the men were in bandages ranging from just a limb to almost all their body._

_Jeanne was also covered in bandages, the English did a good number on her, her arm was dislocated from its socket and hurt like crazy. The kings physician said that she wouldn't be able to go on the battle field for at least a month, a month she didn't have and wasn't willing to give. She walked out unto the terrace and let the cold night air hit her face, how refreshing it felt after the heat of battle._

_She had been so preoccupied in her thoughts she didn't notice that she had a visitor. She felt someone place a hand on her back and she jumped and pulled out her sword, her eyes narrowed in preparation for a fight. _

_The person jumped back and placed hands in front of him Jeanne's eyes widened and she sighed putting her sword down. _

"_Francis… what are you doing surprising me like that?" she scolded but secretly she was happy to see him, it had been a while since she saw him and was missing him terribly. _

"_Jeanne your arm…" he began a worried expression on his face, Jeanne sighed, not this again._

"_You know very well that it's likely I am to get hurt in battle, why must you act so shocked every single time you see me bandaged?" she questioned softly. He frowned._

"_It bothers me… this whole war I'm tired of it, I just want it to stop. Jeanne I hate seeing you in pain it bothers me." He said gently enveloping her into an embrace as gently as he could. Jeanne breathed in his scent, he smelt like roses which contrasted with her scent of lilies. She wrapped her good arm around his waist and closed her eyes. They stayed like that for a while letting the silence between them be the only thing dwelling with them._

"_I wish we could stay like this forever Jeanne." He whispered kissing her hair,_

"_Hmmm" she replied contentedly, his presence was so comforting, for a moment she wished she didn't have to go to war. _

"_Ahem." The duo looked to the owner of the voice startled, _

"_Y-your majesty!" Jeanne stammered pulling abruptly from Francis' arms, she saw his disappointed expression but he quickly replaced with a serious look._

"_Was I interrupting something important?" he asked with a raised eye brow. Jeanne shook her head, she thanked the Lord she wasn't blushing like a silly girl._

"_Non your majesty, I was just about to leave actually, bonne nuit your majesty, Jeanne." Francis bowed to the Dauphine before walking off leaving Jeanne looking after him longingly. _

"_Don't worry about him mon cheri, come we have much to discuss about your upcoming battle." Charles said as he held out his hand for Jeanne to take, she hesitated before taking his hand as he lead her away to the throne room._

Jeanne rolled over and placed her head on something warm and firm. She yawned and blinked sleepily, her pillow was so soft and it smelt like cherries. Jeanne cuddled into her pillow more and hugged it bringing it closer. It wouldn't budge.

She frowned sleepily and tried to pull it closer but it stayed in position. Jeanne felt irritated, the stupid pillow wouldn't move, why wouldn't it move? It was her bed and it would obey her! She gave it a final hard yank.

**TEAARRRRRR.**

Jeanne opened her eyes once more at the sound, what on earth just happened? Jeanne squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light and as it did she soon realized her "pillow" was actually a sleeping person.

Ludwig.

Jeanne's eyes shot open in horror and embarrassment overwhelmed her as she looked at her friend's shirt material in her hand and his shirt sleeve ripped open revealing his toned pale skin. It took Jeanne a few minutes to register that she wasn't cuddling up to her pillow but to her crush.

As it sank in Jeanne's face became five shades of red and she mentally screamed. Her heart was about to leap out of her chest, she was about to pass out at how close his face was from hers, their noses were slightly touching causing Jeanne to feel his warm breath against her lips.

"_He is so handsome… just like that guy in my dreams, wait a minute… what did he look like again?" _Jeanne thought confused, now that she actually thought about it she always had a vivid picture of him when she dreamed but she couldn't remember his face when she woke up. Jeanne was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't realize that Ludwig woke up and found them in such close proximity.

"Um… Jeanne?" he said hesitantly, his discomfort brought her back into reality and she pulled her face away from him so quickly she knocked her head into the plane wall. Jeanne winced and held her head,

"U-um Miss Clau- ah I mean Jeanne are you alright?" he asked holding her injured head and inspected it turning her head gently so he could have had a better look.

"Well there's only a slight swelling but nothing serious thankfully. Please be more careful, I would hate to see that beautiful head of yours with anymore injuries." He said politely, Jeanne smiled back what her said flattered her and they continued their conversation for the rest of their trip.

All thoughts about the strange man in her dreams disappeared completely.

**End of Chapter 1**

**How was it? Please R& R next chapter will be with France's side of things**


	2. The gentleman called France

**A/N: Thanks a bunch for the reviews guys! It means a lot to me! Again I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters this story is simply fan fiction created from the thought that came to me. Anywho here's the second chapter with France's side of things.**

The noise of the cars driving along France's busy streets caused the blond haired man to turn and put a hand over his face at the suns bright rays. He blinked sleepily and sat up causing the covers to drop low and reveal his naked chest and almost reveal his nether regions. France or Francis as he is called by his human name, yawned and stretched out himself tiredly, he had quite a night last night.

He, Canada, America and England, though the latter was dragged by the other three, went to a bar that had just opened called Sexuel for England's birthday. Arthur adamantly refused to go stating that the setting wasn't to his taste, like the prude he was, France snorted. How that changed with the first glass of vodka.

England had a wild side to him when he got drunk, that only his closest friends knew. France mused at how much women the Johnny Pervert made out with last night after only drinking two shots of vodka. He himself made out with a hell of a lot more women, and men mind you, Canada stayed on the sidelines content to having small conversation with a petit brunette who was a lot like him in many ways in France's honest opinion. Matthew was never good at that sort of thing, which was why he was still a virgin up till this day. America was dancing retard idly with a hamburger in his hand causing the rest of the club inhabitants to laugh at him.

A small moan caused France to snap out of his thoughts and look at the two lumps that was in the sheets. He smirked,

Last night he went home with two people, a bisexual couple who were looking for a good time, he gave them what they wished and they hadn't stopped going at it until minutes to four in the morning. The guy was the first to pass out, his girlfriend had a lot of drive but of course she couldn't keep up with him, no nations or humans alike could keep up with him, after all he was France.

He stretched, it was fun but he had to get going, he looked at his cell phone and winced.

He saw 300 missed calls from Monaco, his little sister wouldn't let him have a good time even if it killed her. He rolled his eyes and gathered his clothes, he looked for a piece of paper and pen/pencil to write with. When he found what he had been looking for he scribbled down a brief message

**I had fun, let's do it again some other time. Got to go, au revoir~**

Once he was satisfied he pulled on the rest of his clothes and left the apartment as quietly as he could. He was still sleepy, he looked at his watch. It was only ten fifteen, why was Monaco trying to call him then? He did tell her he was going to be out all night didn't he- Oh wait.

He thought long and hard,

_"Oi England we are going to that new club tonight get ready for 10" France said grinning, his friend wasn't interested though._

_"For the last time France I don't-"_

_"We'll come at five to ten ok bye." France said quickly_

_"Wait-Damn it F-"He cut of the call and laughed like an idiot._

_"Ohonohonohon" he smirked and went to collect his note book of all the names and numbers of the people he banged_**, **_he would need it tonight. But first he had to buy a new suit to impress his potential sex buddies. He whistled and picked up the keys of his Audi, before hopping downstairs and skipping out the door but then remembered he hadn't told Monaco who would no doubt throw a fit if he left without saying anything to her._

_"Hey Monaco your big brother is going shopping for a while plus I'm going to the club with the guys later so don't wait up for me ok?" he yelled and skipped out the door slamming it as he left._

It hadn't crossed his mind that due to his sister being a movie fanatic, and the fact that the volume was all the way up and coming loudly from her room she hadn't heard him. He now started feeling bad, his sister worried a lot but he usually put it off as her being silly but he knew the reason though.

Like him she hated being alone.

"I probably should call…" he murmured and took out his phone and began punching in her number. He put the phone to his ear and waited while it rang out.

"Allô?" came her voice from the other end, France gulped nervously, she sounded like she was in a sour mood today.

"Allô Beatrice." He said nervously, the line went silent. Uh oh, he braced himself, here it comes!

"YOU BASTARD, OÙ L'ENFER ÉTAIENT VOUS? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'V BEEN CALLING YOU? HEIN? !ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" she screamed into the phone, he winced.

"Mon _ange_, let me explain-"

"Who said you could talk? I'm still speaking so shut it!" she hissed, instantly shutting her older brother up. He sighed and allowed his sister to continue her angry tirade.

After fifteen minutes and a busted ear drum later she calmed down. Francis winced and sucked it up, no point in crying over it anymore.

"Are you quite done Beatrice?" he asked calmly hoping the storm passed. It had and she breathed softly

"Yes, so where were you? Why didn't you call me? I was so worried." His sister murmured, and he immediately felt bad. His sister didn't have that many friends and was a severe worry wart especially about him and the affairs of the world.

"I'm sorry my dear I… was preoccupied, but this big brother is coming home soon ok?" he said gently, Monaco huffed and said ok before hanging up. He ran a hand through his blond locks sighing; he unlocked his vehicle and drove away.

As he turned on the radio, he tapped his hand on the steering wheel as he sang along to the new song that just came out 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen. It was so catchy and yet kinda sad, he laughed when he saw the end of the video that was unexpected indeed.

"Ok~ That was Call me Maybe, no we will be taking tributes! Call now and give your tribute." The radio host said cheerfully. France hoped a hot sounding babe would have called, didn't matter if it was a girl or not.

"Oh here's our first caller! Hi and what is your name?" he asked charismatically, it was a woman caller.

"H-hi my name's Anne." She said shyly, France smirked

"Hi Anne~" he said grinning, she sounded like the innocent type he liked.

"Hi Anne, and what song would you like to do for us?" the host asked kindly, the woman paused for a minute before answering

"A poem by Saint Thérèse of Lisieux." She said firmly, Francis figured that it would be boring so he decided to let his eyes roam around at the beautiful people on the streets.

"Alright you may begin!" the girl took a deep breath

"_When the Lord God of hosts gave you the victory,_

_You drove out the foreigner and had the king crowned._

_Joan, your name became renowned in history._

_Our greatest conquerors paled before you_

France immediately looked at the radio in shock that got his full attention and he drove while taking quick glances at the radio.

_But that was only a fleeting glory._

_Your name needed a Saint's halo._

_So the Beloved offered you His bitter cup,_

_And, like Him, you were spurned by men._

_At the bottom of a black dungeon, laden with heavy chains,_

_The cruel foreigner filled you with grief._

_Not one of your friends took part in your pain._

_Not one came forward to wipe your tears._

France almost stopped the breaks suddenly at the third stanza, his grip on the steering wheel became extremely tight. Memories of his cowardice flooded him like the plague, King Charles had forbidden him from saving Jeanne, a decision he regretted to this day. He listened on.

_Joan, in your dark prison you seem to me_

_More radiant, more beautiful than at your King's coronation._

_This heavenly reflection of eternal glory,_

_Who then brought it upon you? It was betrayal._

_Ah! If the God of love in this valley of tears_

_Had not come to seek betrayal and death,_

_Suffering would hold no attraction for us._

_Now we love it; it is our treasure._

"I am done." The lady over the phone said, the radio host paused for a while,

"That was… beautiful thank you Miss, everyone let's remember the 30th of this month is the death anniversary of Jeanne D'arc, our beautiful French heroine, Vive la Jeanne!" the host declared. After the caller hung up there were an outpour of tributes being played to Jeanne for the next few hours though France didn't hear anymore.

A young brunette was pacing up and down the hall way of the large house in annoyance, she flipped her long braided hair over her shoulder as she tapped her foot impatiently while every few minutes looking outside of her home. Monaco was feeling frantic of her older brother's late appearance, it had been over two hours since she last spoke to him was beginning to feel sick from worry.

'_Where are you mon frère? Francis!' _she thought wringing her hands looking at the road yet again hoping to see his familiar black car.

"Miss Beatrice is Master Francis coming for lunch? It's already after 1." Their chef asked untying the apron from his waist, Monaco sighed and shrugged

"Honestly Auguste I do not know, please ask Louise to serve some tea for me I am not feeling so good." She murmured turning around and walking to her room, as she almost reached her bedroom she heard a car driving into the property. Monaco sighed in relief and hurried downstairs just in time to see Francis entering the door of the home.

"Francis! Thank God! I was so worried-"she cut off short as he turned to look at her, had he been crying? His eyes were red and puffy and she identified that they were still glistening from tears. She felt another wave of concern wash over her for her sibling.

"Francis what happened?" she asked tenderly brushing the tear that fell from his cheek, he flinched and turned his head to the side.

"I… sorry but I won't be eating with you I don't have much of an appetite Beatrice _Je suis désolé_." He whispered hoarsely and walked past the stunned woman with eyes downward cast.

"Francis what on earth happened to you?" she murmured watching the retreating form of her older brother and the dark cloud that hung over his head.

"_Excuse-moi_ mademoiselle are you ready for your tea?" Louise asked holding a silver tray in her hand filled with tea and an assortment of pastries. Monaco sighed and nodded following the maid after looking at the empty spot her brother had been in just a moment ago.

"Can you please call and invite Michelle over for dinner Louise? I have something I'd like to ask her." Monaco asked walking next to her maid and figured perhaps Seychelles would know what was wrong with France. After all he always talked to his adopted daughter whenever she asked him anything.

Well almost anything.

A/N: Well that's it for the second chapter hope you enjoyed, the poem was written by Saint Thérèse of Lisieux entitled 'To Joan of Arc' and also if my French parts aren't accurate I apologize, I used a online translator due to my extremely rusty French.  
I'll have the third chapter up the upcoming week.


	3. Accidents Happen Right?

**A/N: OK and on to the next one! Chapter three is now in session, I do not own Hetailia or any of its characters, all work done is fictional as you know for the enjoyment of those who want to read fanfictions. Thanks a million for everything guys!**

* * *

The plane arrived at exactly 5:17 in the afternoon the students whooped on the plane as it landed, Jeanne looked outside at the impressive airport, France indeed knew how to attract attention to itself with the beautiful architecture and sites which she hoped to explore later. Jeanne waited for everyone to get off the plane before exiting, she despised being stuck in the aisles while everyone was fumbling to get out.

She stretched her limbs before opening the overhead compartment and took her luggage down. Mr. Edison was at the front of the plane discussing something with the flight attendant so she took the chance to slip out not wanting to speak to him.

She rolled her travel bag along the airport and looked around for Amanda, she spotted her talking to a very handsome brunette who appeared to be flirting with her considering her friend's flustered appearance. She smiled and looked for someone else to talk to, Mei was with Lao so that was out of the question, she scanned her eyes over the crowd for Ludwig hoping to talk with him again.

She spotted Ludwig and was about to call out to him when something hit her on the shoulder causing her to tumble forward unto the floor. Jeanne winced as she tried to sit up as gracefully as she could, she saw people staring at her both classmates and strangers alike. She wasn't sure what was worse, the pain in her shoulder or her humiliation.

"Watch where you're going freak." She heard a voice call from above, she snapped her head up and glared at the owner of the voice.

"Flora." She muttered, she forgot all about that idiot. Flora Edison was just as her name suggested their teacher's daughter, a pretty raven haired beauty with wavy hair that flowed down to her back and emerald eyes. She was a popular kid probably the most popular in the whole campus thanks to her good looks and her seductive ways plus it also helped that her father was a teacher at the college as well as the vice principle. She had an innocent face that fooled most adults and people who met her for the first time but if she deemed you unworthy of her friendship you would most likely find out the hard way,

She's a bitch.

Flora huffed and flipped her black hair over her head, she glared at the teen sitting on the floor with contempt, her croonies flocked to her side and fawned over her like she was a princess, well it wasn't too far from the truth Mr. Edison was filthy rich considering he was also a lawyer by profession and his wife was the director of one of Vancouver's main hospitals.

"Flora are you ok?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Watch where you're going Claude your gross germs might hurt Flora!"

Jeanne rolled her eyes at their fake sense of worship, more than half of Flora's so called 'friends' only kiss up to her because she was rich and Mr. Edison let almost anything Flora did pass even if she was breaking the rules at the campus.

"Whatever Flora, I don't have time for you." She muttered bringing herself up from the ground, ignoring the pain in her shoulder she dusted herself off as she saw Flora march away with her annoying clones in tow. Jeanne saw Amanda coming out of the bathroom and walked over to her with an excited expression on her face, Jeanne was grateful her friend didn't witness the display that just happened Amanda would have been at her side in an instant and most likely have to endure Flora's bullying as well as they seemed to be hated by the entire Edison family.

"Jeanne! Jeanne I just met this nice guy his name is Heath, we talked and exchanged numbers. Oh Jeanne he's a doll!" Amanda said dreamily, Jeanne smiled at her friend's happy expression she didn't need to know about what just happened with Flora, she could spare her friend that much.

"Say Jeanne you were sitting next to Ludwig weren't you? How was it did you guys talk?" she whispered as she adjusted the glasses on her face linking arms with her friend. Jeanne's face instantly turned scarlet as she looked around to make sure Ludwig wasn't in hearing distance.

"It was incredible Am, we have so much in common it's insane! He's into badmitton just like me and we both love listening to the Beatles and the other oldies compared to the pop culture of today! I feel like I found my twin, plus get this he loves History just like me!" she said excitedly, her crush on the blond haired German grew even larger over the course of their talk on the plane.

"History huh? Well we can add him to our geek club of History lovers what do you say?" she asked grinning wrapping her arm around the shoulder Jeanne fell on, Jeanne almost hissed in pain but bit her lip to stop herself from making the noise.

"Y-yeah." She mumbled and winced at her best friend's touch, Amanda chattered away happily not realizing her friend's discomfort.

* * *

After they exited the airport they arrived at their hotel about half past six,

Jeanne and Amanda were paired up together for a room, initially it was three girls and three guys a room but everyone else got paired up leaving the two behind luckily enough for them. The room was quite decent despite being somewhat cheap, it had a small fridge that was stacked with complimentary drinks, there was a couch and a flat screen tv in the living room with magazines neatly stacked on a table near to the couch. The bedroom was fairly big with a queen sized bed with purple comforters and satin sheets, the walls were a cream colour with paintings of people and fruits on it. The bathroom was the most luxurious thing in the room, it had a black and white décor with marble tiles and counter tops that were double vanity. The shower had a transparent glass with a rain head faucet in the middle of the shower. The bottom of the shower was a smooth black stones base in a navy blue tiling. Jeanne whistled, it was quite the bathroom indeed.

"Jeanne come look outside! Look at the way Paris is lit up, oh wow~" Amanda said in amazement, Jeanne walked over to the window and whistled

Paris was quite the vision indeed when it was night time. From their hotel they could see the Eiffel tower in the distance in all its glory sparkling like crystals in the moonlight, Jeanne let her eyes stray at the crescent moon in the navy blue sky. It was a romantic sight, the moon was surrounded by thousands of stars and the sounds of a violin being played nearby only added to the romantic feeling. Her thoughts started travelling to Ludwig and she envisioned them dancing under the moon while some one was playing the Accordion and singing in French, they would stare into each other's eyes with every twirl until they finally brought their faces closer together-

"Jeanne? Hey Jeanne!" Jeanne snapped back to reality and looked around confused, Amanda raised an eyebrow at her friend's lost expression.

"Um are you feeling ok J? You kinda zoned out just now for a bit." Jeanne's face felt hot and she turned her head away so Amanda wouldn't see her face looked like a ripened tomato about to burst.

"Y-yeah sorry I was absorbed in my thoughts just now, what were you saying Am?" she asked tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear delicately as if a harder touch would have bruised her skin.

"I asked if you also felt sleepy? It was a long day and to be honest I hadn't slept a wink on that plane so now my eyes feel like they weigh a ton and a half." The red head asked yawning, reaffirming her statement. Jeanne yawned as well putting a hand in front of her mouth, she didn't sleep much since she was talking to Ludwig all the seven hours on plane so she was feeling quite drained indeed.

"Now that you mention it I think I'll go to sleep now it's after eight anyways plus we're leaving early tomorrow to visit the art gallery I don't remember the name of it though." Jeanne murmured going into their bedroom and pulling out a vest and baggy pants.

"Oh yeah I forgot the reason why we're here, I hope Edison won't be breathing down our neck too much for the two weeks it's bad enough we have to see Flora nearly every day as it is." Amanda said in disgust. Jeanne agreed and pulled her shirt over her head and was startled by her friend's loud gasp.

"Jeanne your shoulder!" she said pointing at it, Jeanne mentally swore forgetting that she decided to keep her injury hidden.

"I slipped on some water at the airport and fell does it look bad?" she lied, a part of her felt guilty for lying to her best friend but she decided it was for the best after much contemplation. Amanda looked at her in disbelief,

"Bad? Try **atrocious, disgruntling, hideous, **take your pick." Jeanne walked over to the mirror on the chest of drawers and winced at the sight.

Her shoulder was a dark purple and blue colour starting from the top of her shoulder blade all the way down past the end of her shoulder and a small part of her back, the skin in that area was swollen badly which caused the sharp pain Jeanne had been feeling in her shoulder for the past hour. It looked gross indeed.

"Jeanne you probably should go to the hospital for that bruise, it looks like you might have dislocated your shoulder." Amanda said plopping down on the bed while rummaging through her first aid kit, Jeanne paled.

"H-hospital? No! No uh it's out of the question I can handle a little bit of pain- OW!" she shrieked as Amanda decided to play the devil's advocate and squeeze her shoulder. Amanda pulled her down to the bed as gently as she could the blond haired teen glared daggers at her friend but said nothing.

Amanda gently prodded the area of the bruise with her finger tips, a particular spot on Jeanne's back made her frown as she touched it. It was more swollen than the rest of her shoulder and for good reason.

Jeanne didn't dislocate her shoulder, she broke it when she fell and her bone was now jotting out into the flesh causing a slightly raised appearance. It was a miracle that Jeanne wasn't crying hysterically at the pain her shoulder must have been causing.

"Jeanne… does it hurt much when I touch this area?" she touched once more and was rewarded with a shriek, Jeanne slid away from her glaring daggers at her best friend. Amanda frowned and placed a thoughtful hand on her chin staying quiet for about a minute before speaking again.

"Jeanne I was wrong when I assumed you dislocated your shoulder, it's worse than that. Your shoulder's broken and there is bone jotting out into the flesh which is why you felt like you were in agony when I touched there the skin was getting poked by the sharp piece of your bone."

"My… my shoulder's broken? B-but it doesn't hurt like a broken bone!" she said in disbelief, she couldn't possibly have a broken bone! Amanda was firm in her conclusion though.

"You probably have an adrenaline rush stopping the pain from taking full effect, it's most likely going to wear off soon though. We need to go the hospital, that injury needs immediate me Jeanne I helped my Dad out in the clinic back home enough to know a broken bone when I feel one " Her friend said pulling on her jacket. Jeanne paled,

"B-but I don't want to go! I hate hospitals! I hate them!" she shook her head backing away from her friend. Amanda looked at her empathetically and sighed.

"Jeanne… we need to get help for your shoulder though I understand why you don't want to go the hospital." Jeanne hesitated before nodding allowing her friend to take her hand in hers

"Come on let's talk to Mr. Edison, he'll need to come with us since this is an emergency." Jeanne only nodded and followed her friend out of their hotel room.

* * *

When Mr. Edison found out about Jeanne's shoulder he looked like he was about to have a heart attack, he quickly whisked them down to the lobby where they caught a taxi to the hospital since the hotel's shuttle wasn't going to come until the next hour.

"How on earth did you injure your shoulder Ms. Claude? Where did you injure it?" their teacher asked worriedly whether it was for her or for his job as head of parent association Jeanne didn't know.

"It's not that big of a deal, I slipped on some water at the airport," she said nonchalantly, he shook his head in disbelief

"What is the principle going to think of me now that he will have to find out that a student was badly injured under my care? This is the shame of my career!" he muttered nervously, Jeanne and Amanda looked at him in disgust, the only thing he cared about was his job while Jeanne had to worry about if she caused severe damage to her shoulder not.

Jeanne rolled her eyes and put a hand on her chin as she tried to make herself more comfortable, she put her head on Amanda's shoulder and closed her eyes hoping that she would be able to sleep to save her from her teacher's rambling.

No sooner than she did Jeanne heard Amanda calling her to get up because they reached the airport, she could have sworn that the hospital was another thirty minutes away but then again that was what happened during a nap. You feel like you only shut your eyes for a minute and the next thing you know quite a bit of time passed.

The trio walked into the hospital and Mr. Edison went straight to the front desk and spoke with the lady in front before coming back to the girls.

"She said a doctor will see us soon, he's currently dealing with someone else so let's take a seat and wait." He said sighing, they went in the lobby and sat down Jeanne looked around, she saw an elderly couple sitting together, the husband was looking worriedly at his pale wife who smiled at him reassuringly, she smiled at the sight. Old love was so romantic, it reminded her of her parents in a way and she hoped she would be like that when she grew old with someone she loved.

"Jeanne Claude?" she turned her head to see a doctor standing there, the middle aged man smiled kindly at her

"Yes sir."

"My name is Doctor Pierre, will you please follow me? I need to check your injury before giving you an x-ray." He said, Jeanne nodded and followed him leaving the two behind.

"Alright Jeanne, please take off your shirt." He said once they reached inside the hospital room, Jeanne's eyes went wide and her face turned crimson. The doctor saw her embarrassed expression and laughed good heartedly.

"Don't worry dear I just want to check your injury, the head at the desk said your teacher said you had bruising correct?" Jeanne nodded shyly, and hesitated before lifting up her shirt. The doctor looked at the bruise frowning, Jeanne waited for him to say something but he kept silent.

"Well you will definitely need to take an x-ray this injury looks serious, how did you manage to hurt yourself so badly?" he asked, Jeanne shifted uncomfortably.

"I slipped on some water and fell in the airport." She said fidgeting, the middle aged man put a hand on his chin.

"I see… well come on let's get you over to the x-rays, we are going to have to check your bone for fractures and the degree of damage." He said getting up helping her to stand as he did.

Jeanne sighed, this trip was so not going the way she had hoped it would have. Hopefully there would be light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

A/N: Alright finished with the third chapter hope you enjoyed it please as always read and review. The next chapter will be with France side of things with an appearance from England.


End file.
